Metamorphosis
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Roxanne Boucher saves the life of Merle Dixon then helps him back to his camp and heads back out on her own. She runs into Merle and the others on the highway after they lose Sophia. Will the group warm up to her? Will Daryl see her in a different light? Will Sophia be found? Can Merle ever change his ways?
1. Lost And Found

**New story! :D I know I have a lot of others goin on, but I've had this idea for a while and I just finished writin up the first chapter.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"Damn…and I thought 'Bama was bad…" a female voice drawled. She slowly drove her off-road Dodge Ram 1500 through the barren streets of Atlanta, Georgia. She pulled to a stop outside the local pharmacy then grabbed her choice of weapons. Hatchet in hand, the woman exited her truck then cautiously entered the pharmacy.

"Alright. Quick and quiet." the woman murmured. She snuck into the pharmacy and grabbed one of the reusable shopping bags then she began shoving medicines and other supplies she'd need. Once she had all the medical supplies she needed, the woman put them in her truck then dashed to one of the grocery stores to get more food.

"Okay…now that I've got food, maybe I can find a place to hunker down." the woman said to herself as she dashed out of the grocery store.

"Help me! Oh God, someone help me!" a male voice shouted. The woman's mismatched eyes darted around for the source of the voice but when she didn't see anyone on the streets she looked to the rooftops.

"I need to find that voice." she thought. She slid into her Dodge to keep herself safe then she grabbed an empty backpack and filled it with food, water, a couple sodas then she attached a machete to it with the side strap. After a quick glance, she exited the truck and dashed for the department store.

"I'll check the roof here first then if they aren't here I'll check elsewhere." the woman said to herself. She quickly darted into the alley then jumped a bit and scaled the ladder to get to the roof. As she climbed, the shouting got louder and more desperate so she began to climb faster. Once she was on the rooftop she saw a man with short, curly hair and noticed that he had a hand saw, trying to saw through the cuffs.

"Fuck." the man swore.

"Need some help?" the woman called, startling the man. His blue eyes shot to her mismatched ones and she winced a bit when she saw that his face was sunburned.

"Y-You an angel?" The man rasped. The woman shook her head then jogged over to him.

"Naw, I ain't an angel. I can help ya get outta those cuffs though." the woman said, pointing to the cuffs.

"Fuckin help me then." the man grumbled. The woman rolled her eyes then dug around in her pockets then she produced a key.

"Never thought I'd need this handcuff key when I raided the station back in 'Bama." the woman muttered. She crouched down next to hinm and placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the cuffs.

"And there we go." the woman said. The man pulled his hand close to his body and rubbed his wrist.

"Thanks." the man grunted. The woman nodded her head then swung the backpack off one shoulder and dug through it then produced a bottle of water and handed it to the man.

"Here." the woman replied. The man took the water then uncapped it and took a drink.

"Thank ya, sugar tits." the man drawled.

"My name's Roxanne Boucher, not sugar tits." Roxanne said.

"My name's Merle Dixon." Merle said. Roxanne nodded her head then pushed her copper colored hair from her face.

"How'd you get here?" Roxanne asked. Merle took another drink of water then stood up.

"Some asshole cop cuffed me here and left me." Merle said. Roxanne wrinkled her nose then she glanced towards the door when Walkers pushed against it.

"I say we move some place safer if we're gonna talk." Roxanne said. Merle grunted in response then led the way to a room on the rooftop. They cleared the room of the few Walkers that were there then sat down to rest a bit. Roxanne sat across from Merle and studied him while he did the same to her.

"The fuck is wrong with yer eyes?" Merle asked once he noticed that they were mismatched.

"I have somethin called heterochromia. I inherited the two different eye colors. It runs in my family so I was bound to get it. Mine is considered complete because I have a green eye and a blue eye." Roxanne explained.

"Fuckin weird." Merle commented. Roxanne shrugged then stood up.

"I'd better get goin. You got anyone comin for ya?" Roxanne asked.

"Not sure if my li'l brotha is comin or not." Merle drawled. Roxanne hummed in response then chewed on her lower lip in thought.

"Could always take ya back to where ya need to be." Roxanne offered. Merle scratched at his chin and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Ain't sure if I can trust ya, but who the hell can ya trust these days?" Merle mused.

"It's all up to you." Roxanne said.

"I may need ta sleep on it." Merle said.

"Fine with me. Need to get away from up here. I'll take ya back to where I'm camped." Roxanne said. Merle's eyebrows shot up in astonishment; not expecting her to say that.

"You fuckin nuts? I ain't walkin like a piece of fuckin bait." Merle snapped.

"I didn't walk ya dumbass. I'm in my truck." Roxanne said.


	2. New Camp

**Here's the second chapter of my new TWD story, Metamorphosis. **

**Sorry for the delay on all my stories guys! I'm hand writing some and on the others, I do not have my laptop back yet but I should be getting it back this weekend so I'll be able to get back to them soon :)**

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***Roxanne's POV***

"Alright then, lead the way sugar tits." Merle said. I shot him a flat look but he just smirked. I rolled my eyes then made my way to the window then hopped out onto the fire escape then moved so Merle could get out. I looked down then signaled for him to follow me when I didn't see any walkers.

"Where's yer truck?" Merle asked. I put my foot on the top rung of the ladder then glanced around and pointed to the left.

"Over that way. It's not that far off." I said.

"Lead the way." Merle drawled. I started making my way down the ladder, my back pack hitting my back as I went. When I started getting lower, I glanced around to make sure no geeks were on the ground then I hopped down and moved away from the ladder so Merle could come down.

"C'mon." I said, drawing the machete from my backpack side strap. I glanced from the corner of my eye and saw Merle jump down from the ladder.

"Got an extra weapon?" Merle asked. I handed him the machete then pulled my Bowie knife from my boot.

"Let's go." I said. We made our way out of the alley and before I led the way to my truck, I saw a bag in the middle of the street.

"What?" Merle asked. I pointed to the bag that I saw then looked at Merle.

"I'mma go dig through that bag." I said.

"Naw. Jus leave it." Merle said. I shrugged then took off to the left with Merle following on my right. I saw a walker in the street then looked at Merle.

"You wanna take it?" I asked. Merle looked at me with a smirk then tested his swing out with the machete.

"I'll take that ugly sumbitch." Merle said. I cracked a smile then motioned towards the geek with my free hand.

"Go for it. I've got yer back." I said. Merle nodded his head then slowly made his way towards the walker. I slowly made my way out of the alley, my knife clenched in my hand and kept an eye out so a walker couldn't sneak up on Merle. He swung the machete and the blade went straight into the geek's skull. I glanced around then shot past Merle then crouched down next to an abandoned car.

"We almost to yer truck?" Merle asked, crouching beside me.

"Yeah, we're nearly there." I said. He grunted in response then followed behind me as I took off again. We took out walkers along the way then we finally made it to my truck.

"Nice truck." Merle commented.

"Thanks." I said. I slid my key into the lock and unlocked my door then pressed the unlock button and gave Merle a thumbs up, letting him know that his door was unlocked. I climbed in my seat then put the key in the ignition and shut my door. Once Merle was in and his door was shut, I cranked my truck then took off, glad to be leaving Atlanta.

"It's gettin late. I'mma head back to my old camp then I'll take ya wherever tomorrow, alright?" I said.

"Fine with me." Merle said.

"Don't think I'll send ya out with out supplies. I'll send ya out with a backpack." I said. Merle grunted in response then put the machete in the floorboard. I glanced at him for a minute then pointed at the glove box.

"Got CDs in the glove box. Feel free to look through 'em and put one in my CD player." I said. Merle opened my truck's glove box then grabbed the case and closed my glove box back. He dug through the CDs then pulled one from the sleeve and slid it in my player.

***No one's POV***

Roxanne followed the familiar road she had taken to get into Atlanta then chuckled when Charlie Daniels' Band drifted through the speakers.

"Didn't think you'd like this kinda music." Merle said. Roxanne chuckled a bit then turned left then headed towards the woods.

"I grew up 'round all sorts of music back in Louisiana as a kid." Roxanne said.

"I figured your mama wouldn't let ya listen to this." Merle said.

"My mama didn't pay me any mind. My daddy took care of me." Roxanne said.

"Divorced?" Merle asked.

"Naw. My mama just never wanted me. She got the son she wanted the first pregnancy then I came along five years later. She wanted to abort me but my daddy said no." Roxanne explained. After Roxanne's explanation, Merle was silently processing what she told him. She drove her truck into the woods then followed a worn path for a while then she pulled to a stop.

"Ya camped out here?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I did. Slept in my tent. Too damn big for only one person." Roxanne said.

"So you're suggestin that we share tha tent?" Merle said.

"If ya don't wanan share it, I'll sleep in my truck" Roxanne said.

"What kinda gentleman would I be if I let a lady sleep in her truck? Throw in the fact that ya saved my ass? You ain't sleepin in yer truck." Merle said. Roxanne chuckled a bit then got out of her truck.

"C'mon then. I'll need your help gettin my tent outta the tree." Roxanne said.


End file.
